


The Insatiable Bulk

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Ross, one-time girlfriend of Bruce Banner, has her own mishap with gamma rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insatiable Bulk

Two years after Bruce Banner had vanished, Dr. Betty Ross kept working at Culver University. Long since given up working for the military on bettering soldiers’ ability to fight and kill, she felt she should make up for her past by working to ease the growing problem of world hunger.  
She suspected that a gamma pulse combined with a serum similar to the one used in Bruce’s catastrophic experiment, might give similar ability to survive in hostile environments, and similar increase in size and mass to normal food-producing plants. The set-up she proposed was nearly identical, in fact, to that which had gone wrong with Bruce, triggering his transformations. Her early work showed that this set-up should work as intended. The only complication was, what would the radiation blast and serum injection do to the food itself?  
She injected and irradiated seeds of food plants, then planted, grew, and harvested them. Every test she ran seemed to indicate that the food was perfectly healthy and normal, except of course for the hardiness and the size of the fruits and vegetables produced.  
The only thing left was to try them as foodstuffs. Her own ethics wouldn’t allow her to use volunteers for human trials this early, even volunteers aware of the risks. There was only one solution, then. She had to try it out. She had nothing to lose; her only love was long gone, who knew where, and might never return; she had long since broken with her father, the General, after his project had set Bruce up for the accident. She herself was the only logical choice.

Late one night, Betty retrieved some samples of the vegetables, and simply made a small salad for herself. She did have some nervousness; after all, these foodstuffs had been treated with the same disastrous procedures that had turned Bruce into that Hulk. She noted her own slightly elevated blood pressure and heart rate as she sat down to eat.  
She had left off any dressing or other additions, to better limit the variables for her test, but it turned out, the salad needed no enhancements; the vegetables were absolutely delicious. She could not remember ever tasting better. Savoring the luxurious tastes, she finished the salad in seconds. She was so lost in the tastes, in fact, that she didn’t notice that the food was gone until her fork hit the empty bowl with a clang.  
She rose from the table, crossed to the medical facilities, and began to measure her own vitals. At first glance, they seemed no different from her base-line readings from before eating. She knew that any unusual changes might not occur for several days, or even weeks or months. It was even possible that one meal of them would not show any problems. She was surprised when she noticed that her heart rate jumped a bit. She realized she was becoming excited at just the thought of eating more of the wonderful food she’d created.  
“Interesting,” she murmured. “Is this a side-effect of the alterations in the food?” It was inconclusive, however. She had, after all, not been eating regularly, working 16-18 hour days on her research. But her mind kept returning to the idea of eating more of the food. Her heart rate continued to climb, she noted absently. Suddenly, she felt the worst hunger pangs she had ever experienced. She clutched her stomach, and collapsed, doubled over on the floor.

She awoke with sunlight streaming through the room’s window, and for a moment, wondered where she was. She was still in the lab, but it was now bright daylight. Looking across the room at the wall-clock, Betty realized that it was midmorning. Then she recalled the events of the night before. She thought that she must have knocked her head on the floor when she collapsed.  
But her head wasn’t in pain. She reached up gingerly and probed at her head; no bumps, no tender areas. She sat up--or started to. She felt an odd shifting of cloth, and when she looked down at her body, the first thing she noticed was that her clothing was torn to rags. As she climbed heavily to her feet to find the spare set of clothing she routinely kept in the lab, the possible reason for this hovered on the edge of her mind. She refused to let it in. She relaxed a bit when she saw that the room was in perfect shape. Clearly, no “Hulk” transformation could have occurred; as a green monster like him, she would have destroyed the room.  
As she put on the blouse, her hands hit her belly, and she dropped her eyes and stared. It was stuffed full and distended, bloated to at least twice its normal dimensions. She poked gently at the domed flesh and found that it was taut; packed to its absolute limit with food. Upon further examination, the tearing of her clothing seemed to radiate out from her stomach, almost as if her belly had swelled and burst through her clothes. She’d only had the experimental vegetable salad; it was hardly enough for this level of distention. Could the food have expanded inside her stomach? But, if so, why wasn’t it still that large?  
She knew that some medications could induce sleep-walking and performance of normal daily activities, even sleep-eating. Without her conscious mind directing, it was conceivable she had just eaten to excess while asleep. Had something triggered that behavior in her?  
The only other surprise was when she discovered that ALL of the treated foodstuffs were gone. There was some damage on the door of the storage unit also. That seemed to support the sleep-eating; she must have eaten the food in her sleep, and with her mind idle, she had done the damage while trying to open the storage unit.  
She was annoyed at herself that she hadn’t set up a video system to record her test last night; that would clear up what had happened easily, and remove any doubt of what had happened.  
She turned the problem over to her unconscious processing as she went about the day. Finally, her work for the day done, she shut down the lab and headed home. She hadn’t eaten much all day (her belly was still bulging with the food from last night), and despite the tightness of her belly, she was hungry. As she drove home, she reconsidered; she wasn’t just hungry, she was famished.  
In fact, it seemed that her hunger was growing worse and more irresistible by the second. She had just decided that such a rapid increase in the feelings of hunger must be a side-effect of the treated food, when she blacked out again.

The next morning, she woke up in a deserted warehouse, again clad only in tattered rags. Still dazed, she couldn’t put her thoughts together as she staggered to her feet. Her center of gravity was odd; she looked down, and again, her stomach was substantially distended. At a quick estimate, it was even bigger than yesterday morning. She tried to rearrange her shredded clothing to cover herself and headed back towards her home. At every step, her distended belly complained at the jostling. Keeping out of sight, she finally arrived. Retrieving the spare key from its hidey-hole, she went in, resolving to try to locate her purse the next day. She collapsed on her bed, and just lay there moaning at the discomfort emanating from her incredibly stuffed, domed belly. She rolled over on her side, cradling her aching stomach as it tried valiantly to digest the apparently massive load inside. Trying to distract herself, she groped for the TV remote, trying to move her body as little as possible. Exhausted from her ordeal, and from the energy her body used to digest, Betty drifted off to a fitful sleep, still curled on her side around her painfully stretched and domed belly.  
So she missed the news breaking in. “This is a Special Report: another green-skinned behemoth has been sighted in downtown Willowdale,” the voice-over announced. The TV cut to a new anchor at his desk. The anchor intoned to the unconscious woman’s room, “a new green-skinned behemoth appeared in downtown today. This one, female, did not create a destructive rampage as the last one did. Rather, it seemed intent on eating the contents of the Main Street Sunbright Grocery Store. The entire contents. After more than an hour stand-off, during which the creature ate everything in the store, the Willowdale Police Department and the local National Guard engaged the creature, and it was driven off almost immediately. Authorities are still searching for the creature, and the military has been notified.”  
The inset picture over the anchor’s shoulder was grainy, but showed a green-skinned monster, not much taller than a normal human, but bloated to a cartoonishly fat girth, with a face swollen to almost a perfect circle, its arms inflated to three times a normal woman’s, legs so vast that it was incredible that the thing could even move, let alone run as fast as it did, gigantic breasts ballooned to larger than most women’s torsos, hands and feet that looked like nothing more than green basketballs, and a gargantuan belly, bulging to a size itself equally as large as the rest of the creature.

Blissfully unaware of her transformations, Betty returned to work at the University the following day. As she headed for her lab, she did hear snippets of discussions about some green-skinned monster, but she assumed that it was rehashing of Bruce’s misadventure. She was confused, though, as to why it was happening now, more than two years after. Had he been sighted nearby? Had his...alter-ego made the news somewhere?  
She thought to check some online news-feeds, but her food-treatment experiments were far from the only responsibilities she had, and one thing or another kept her busy the entire day. One of the last things she did was to install a video monitoring system, to automatically record all activities in the lab; if something odd happened again, she wanted a record of it. She only had time to grab a tiny salad (with normal veggies; she made a note to try prepare more of the treated ones, for more feedings--no, testing) for lunch.  
By the end of her work day, she noticed that, again, she was far more hungry than would be expected from her day’s exertions. By now, she almost expected when the extreme hunger pangs hit.

The next morning, Betty awoke, again, in ragged tatters of her clothes and with a massively bloated belly, larger yet again than yesterday’s. Each morning after these odd black-outs, her stomach was more stuffed than the time before. Groggily, she looked around, wondering where she had ended up this time. She found that she was in the kitchen of the main campus cafeteria. There were empty, shredded food containers scattered around the room, and the massive refrigerator was wide-open. She shakily got to her feet and slowly crossed to the fridge, cradling her massive dome of a belly as she minced gingerly across the room. In here as well, there was not a single scrap of food; only emptied containers strewn everywhere.  
Gathering her tatters in an attempt at modesty, Betty headed through the pre-dawn twilight. She managed to reach her lab without meeting anyone, and got dressed in the new spare outfit she had put there.  
That done, she went for her desk and sat down, still cradling her aching belly, gurgling as it tried to process the apparently sizable load within. Leaning back to try to ease the discomfort, Betty cued up the video from last night.  
As the video image loaded on her computer, she leaned forward, intently gazing at the screen. But, even as she leaned in, her stuffed and bulging belly complained loudly, gurgling and sloshing its contents. Moaning in pain, she sat back again and waited for the video feed to play.

The first thing she saw was herself, moving about the lab, finishing up the day’s work and preparing to shut down for the day. She unconsciously grabbed her swollen belly when she saw her image on the monitor double over with the hunger pains she remembered from last night.  
Her eyes widened as she saw herself collapse on her hands and knees. There was no audio to the recording, but she could tell she was moaning. Suddenly, her head was thrown back and her skin took on a slight, but noticeable, green tint. On the screen, she fell flat on the floor and rolled onto her back.  
Gasping in shock, Betty watched herself change, not entirely unlike Bruce had, but still quite different. As her green skin-tone darkened, her body...inflated.  
Her arms grew quickly, soon becoming so huge that their size forced them straight out from her body. Her arms seemed far too fat to bend even a little. Her hands were no better off; they were now the size of basketballs, with gigantic overstuffed sausages for fingers. Of course, with the sudden, impossible expansion, her sleeves shredded at the seams  
Her legs, too, ballooned rapidly, forcing her nearly into a split as they spread outwards. After only minutes, her calves were three times as big around as her original figure, and her thighs were at least twice that size, with both still growing rapidly, exploding her pants. Her feet, like her hands, were round balloons, inflated with easily twenty extra pounds each, and her toes puffed out from them, each one five times its normal size, tearing apart the leather of her shoes.  
Her ass was already so bloated that it lifted her body three feet off her floor, exploding out of the scraps of her pants. She could see it extend outwards, twice, three times its normal width, as well as upwards under her.  
Even her face swelled, nearly engulfing her features in the folds of her fat. She tried to count her developing chins as she watched her body held tense in a rictus spasm, but lost count at five.  
Her breasts became tremendous, straining against her top, jiggling with the force of their expansion contained by her shirt, before popping the seams and sending the tattered scraps flying across the room. Finally, they stabilized, each at a size too big around for a person to reach around it, even stretching to their arms’ limit. They nearly covered her face, but her still-multiplying chins held them away. They flopped outwards off her body, but still rose high above her, pushed up by her mountainous belly.  
Her belly, of course, was the biggest of her entire body. It alone was several times bigger than every other part of her body put together. Moments after she started, it seemed like a huge dome rising from her. As the fattening continued, it seemed held back for a few moments by her belt, but soon enough, the belt popped and flew through the room, followed by both her pants and shirt shredding as the billowing belly grew incredibly, quickly covering the rest of her body and holding her completely immobile.  
Watching dumbfounded, Betty was astonished to see her bloated balloon of a body somehow get up and lumber its impossible mass out the door, clearly ending up at the cafeteria, glutting herself with every scrap of food in the place.

Even stunned into insensibility by the images, Betty’s mind kept working. She now knew what was happening to her, and she knew the only thing that could have caused it. Having the serum and radiation embedded in food must have shifted the causality from anger and adrenaline to hunger and feeding.  
_Oh my god,_ she thought. _What can-- How-- I can’t…_ She realized she was getting hysterical, stopped, blew out a quick sharp breath and tried to calm down. _What the hell do I do now?_ She thought hard. Clearly, if hunger triggered the change, she couldn’t skip meals anymore. Sighing, she set an alarm for herself to make sure she had a good lunch. Maybe she could stave off the changes by keeping herself well-fed, as a stopgap measure until she could find a way to stop them entirely.  
When the time came, she feared that her usual small salad wouldn’t be enough, so, knowing that the main cafeteria would be a crime scene, and at least wouldn’t have any food after her misadventure of last night, she went to a sandwich shop near campus.  
She felt herself getting hungrier as she walked. Getting nervous, she sped up her walking pace. As she felt the hunger growing, she became frightened, and was nearly running by the time she arrived at the restaurant. She fidgeted in line as the people ahead of her ordered, paid, and left. Her hands drifted to her belly nervously as the line dragged on. She could nearly feel herself on the edge by the time she reached the counter. Thinking quickly, she ordered the largest sandwich they made, a huge foot-and-a-half “bellybuster” sub, with a side of chips and a huge sugary drink, hoping that the massive amount of food would head off her transformation.  
She didn’t dare get take out to take back to her lab (her usual, well previously usual, method); she feared she wouldn’t make it before her hunger triggered the change. So she settled in at a table, and tore open the wrapper and, almost literally, dove into the giant sandwich. Alternating a bite of chips and a big slug of drink, she devoured the enormous thing. She stuffed huge bites in her mouth, chewing and swallowing desperately, trying to stave off the metamorphosis she thought she could feel growing closer and closer. She felt she was in a race with the monster, trying to feed it into dormancy before it could break loose. Faster and faster, she crammed huge bites into her mouth. She finally felt her exaggerated hunger fade, and she sat back, panting with the effort of her frantic feasting. Gradually, she became aware of the entire restaurant staring dumbfounded at her, including the employees.  
She glanced down at herself, and saw her massively stuffed belly bulging out, straining against her belt and with skin peeking between the straining buttons of her blouse. She noticed the spatter of lettuce, tomato juice, and dressing, and the scattering of crumbs of bread covering her chest. Embarrassed by the gawking stares of the people surrounding her, Betty staggered to her feet and fled the store, cradling her overfed belly. With every running step, her body protested and her belly twinged. Betty moaned in pain, but didn’t stop her headlong flight.

Back in her lab, panting and heart racing with both exhaustion and fear, Betty sat slackly in her chair, cradling her belly, stuffed full and still sloshing from her desperate run. She consciously tried to slow her breathing, hoping her heart-rate would also slow. The adrenaline rush could set off Bruce’s transformation, she knew, and if nothing else, her body was in fight-or-flight mode and her metabolism was going fast, burning through the food she had already eaten. If she couldn’t calm down, she’d have to eat again, and quickly, to stop the hunger from transforming her.  
But, just realizing that, caused her fear response to spike. She could feel her hunger returning as her sped-up metabolism went through her stomach’s contents. Hunger pangs started, and she whimpered, “No, no, no” as she jumped to her feet, desperate to find food.  
But there was none in the lab.  
Now that she knew what was happening, Betty could feel it begin. Her hunger pangs grew and grew, overwhelming her mind in an irresistible urge to eat. Looking down, she saw her hands darkening to green. Already they were beginning to swell, ballooning with fat.

As her transformation went on, her intelligence faded; all that remained was hunger. Uncontrollable, endless hunger. Her hands went to her belly, already billowing out and squeezing against her clothing. Her breasts swelled, filling, then overfilling her shirt. Her arms expanded quickly, straining at her sleeves. Her legs and ass inflated, pushing out against her pants. Her shoes strained to contain her bloating feet.  
Before long, her expanding belly swelled to the limit of her shirt. The spaces between the buttons grew as her belly inflated farther, pushing against them. Finally, the buttons exploded, flying everywhere, as her belly burst out from her shirt. Her breasts finally overbore her bra, shredding it and sending the scraps in every direction. Her lower belly and ass seemed held back a bit by her belt, but there was no way it could last, and soon the belt gave in, snapping loose and sailing away. One by one, the stitches on her clothing seams popped, each jolt sending a ripple through her inflating fatness and more and more of her burgeoning green flesh appearing.  
She was unaware of anything but her immense hunger, but her body was even larger than the previous transformations; the new fat from her massive lunch was amplified by the metamorphosis. Only the shredded remains of her panties held on, straining to cover even enough for modesty. Modesty, however, was not even on her radar; all she thought about was food.  
The mindless creature looked around the room, moaning in a deep voice and clasping her fattened balloons of hands around was little part of her impossible belly she could still reach. No food. She smashed right through the wall, sniffing for anything edible. Even in her mindless state, she did remember that the cafeteria’s kitchen was cleaned out from last time; she headed off campus, somehow forcing each of her enormous legs wide around their bulging opposite, lumbering her gigantic, swollen body in a desperate search for food.

Repeating her lunch trip, she ran faster and faster, desperate hunger echoing in her brain and drowning out everything else. This time, she sped right to a big-box grocery store. She smashed through the door, and immediately went to the closest stack of food. Not caring the least what it was, she grabbed two huge handfuls of nourishment and started stuffing herself.  
Finally satisfying her impossible hunger, she settled in, her bloated hands somehow grabbing mouthful after gigantic mouthful, her fattened arms somehow bending to shove them down her gaping maw. As soon as no food remained in her reach, she moved to the next area, cutting a wide swath through the stacks of food. Pounds of food went down her throat each minute. Amazingly, her hunger actually grew during her feeding. She sped her consumption accordingly, racing through the warehouse-sized food store.  
With her incredible efforts stuffing herself, her belly blew up faster than ever. Already it was bigger by itself than the entire rest of her body. But her whole body was gigantic and bloated already, and billowing even farther out from her body and pushing the remains of the containers away. Her legs were spreading straight out from her hips, forced apart by their increasing size. Her arms were quickly becoming immobile under their own weight. Her feet and hands, already round balls, swelled to the size of beachballs, with her fingers and toes sticking out like overstuffed sausages. Her breasts, nearly nonexistent on her “real” figure, had ballooned beyond belief, becoming bigger even than her belly had been at her transformation.  
Mindlessly, she kept stuffing more and more food into her cosmically vast belly. It grew taut with the unbelievable volume packed in it. She moaned as discomfort, and even pain, radiated from her overstuffed belly, packed to capacity. But even so, she didn’t slow down a bit. Suddenly, her whole body shuddered, sending waves jiggling through her enormous body. Her belly began to shrink, just a bit, as her digestion kicked into overdrive, making more room for more stuffing. But, even as her enhanced digestion emptied her stomach, her arms were forcing more in, faster than ever.  
After barely an hour, body billowed out, taking up more and more of the room that she emptied of food.  
Before too much longer, a collection of police and soldiers arrived outside, calling in for her surrender. She didn’t even hear them, intent on her feeding. With no response, the soldiers and police entered. When they saw what they faced, they stopped dead, awed by the spectacle before them.  
The green behemoth before them was impossibly, massively fat. She stumbled headlong through the warehouse, eating everything she could lay her hands on. Between her belly, which now reached to the floor, dragging before her, and stuck out in front of her almost three meters, and her legs, swollen bigger around than a good-sized tree, she was beginning to have trouble walking through the warehouse, and her tits had grown so vast that she couldn’t see past them to watch where she was going, but her insatiable hunger drove her on relentlessly. Her arms, grown bigger than her entire “normal” (transformed) body, still managed to reach into the containers and get the food into her mouth. (Had she been able to think coherently, she might have wondered how her hands, bloated round as beachballs with her fingers poking out like overstuffed Polish sausages, managed to hold onto the food. As it was, she didn’t even care. The only thought remaining in her head was that she had to have more food.)  
The attackers stared dumbfounded; the creature didn’t even seem to notice them, so intent on its feeding. Their commanders started to order them forward anyway; it was already more than half-way through the contents of the whole place; it had to be stopped before it consumed any more.

From the door, behind the soldiers and policemen, Bruce stood watching. He had returned covertly when he saw the reports of a new green skinned behemoth in Willowdale. He’d been afraid it was Betty, that somehow the same thing had happened to her. And while he’d made little progress on controlling his own...beast, but there had been some, and he wanted to help her. And maybe, hopefully, the two of them could have better success than he had alone.  
He’d headed to her (their) lab and had seen the wreckage. He’d started to run immediately after her, but quickly realized he had no idea where she might go. He’d searched around for some clue, and found the surveillance video. Her body’s inflation had strangely excited him; he’d needed some definite effort to keep calm. Any increase in heart rate could trigger his own transformation, mostly anger, but it seemed any excitement could. But now, at least, he knew what her focus was, and he could narrow down possible targets.  
After a few false trails, he’d found her here, madly stuffing herself. He’d hidden to watch her, growing excited again. And now, with the military showing up, he lost control in his arousal and desire to protect her.  
Before the troops could move more than a few steps, he “hulked out,” growing and shredding his own clothes as his muscle tissue enlarged and he grew taller. His arousal waned, turned to anger at the troops’ daring to attack her. Unsurprisingly, with a new green monstrosity present, and this one quite aware of them and eager to fight, the military were sent packing. During the entire fight, Betty hadn’t even looked up, intent on feeding her insatiable hunger.  
Not angry now, but incredibly aroused, his adrenaline kept him “hulked”. Betty, still stuffing immense amounts of food down her gaping maw, barely reacted when the Hulk muttered, “Betty…” But the voice caught her attention. Still stuffing herself, she turned a bit to look at the source. She grunted in recognition. Around the massive load she kept stuffing in, she muttered, “You Hulk? I….Bulk.”  
“Hulk help,” he said, reaching out to her.  
“Hungry,” she moaned. “Food. More food.”  
“Hulk know place. Safe, hidden. Food there.”  
She shook her head, still cramming her mouth full of food with both hands. “Finish here first.”  
“OK.” Hulk grabbed two handfuls of food, even larger than what she was using, and started to feed her himself. “Fast. Soldiers come back.”  
She nodded and leaned back, opening her mouth wide. Hulk stuffed both handfuls in at once, and immediately grabbed more, shoving that in also. “Bulk’s” cheeks puffed as more food than ever stretched her mouth wide. Hulk crammed still more into her open maw, trying to both satisfy her hunger enough to get her to move, and to feed her even fatter. Soon, her cheeks were more than double their normal span, then four times as Hulk kept stuffing more and more in, faster and faster.  
Bulk soon had trouble chewing; her mouth was so very full. This wasn’t a real problem, since the massive mouthfuls Hulk kept forcing in just pushed the food already in her mouth right down her gullet. Breathing was an issue as well, but she didn’t really care; she was finally satisfying her impossible hunger.  
Of course, with such an increase in her stuffing, Bulk’s body swelled even faster, her enhanced digestion quickly processing her stomach’s load into more and more fat all over her body. It exploded outwards in all directions, billowing with fat. She blew up like a balloon on an air pump, but always Hulk was there, shoving more food into her titanic belly, keeping it packed and tight. By the time they had reached the last scrap of food in the place, Bulk’s belly had reached nearly to the four walls of the warehouse, and reached nearly up to the maintenance catwalks along the ceiling. Her breasts were incredible; even dragging off the sides of her vast body (as much as they could; they were supported against the walls of the warehouse, raising even higher), they reached maybe ten feet high above her body, so bloated that, even pulled apart by gravity, their inner sides pressed together, forming unimaginable cleavage between those immense, amazing tits.  
Her arms were so huge that their size forced them straight out from her body. Her arms were now far too fat for even her augmented muscles to bend them even a little. What could be seen of them; her body had ballooned so large that even her massive arms were covered up by her billowing fat  
Her hands were no better off; they were now the size of yoga balls, with fingers, blown up with fat wider than a normal woman’s wrist, barely visible poking just the tips out of her bloated hands.  
Her legs, too, were impossibly massive, forced into a split as they spread outwards. After only minutes, her calves were three times as big around as her original Bulk figure, and her thighs were at least twice that size, with both still growing rapidly, and also engulfed by her body’s sheer amount of fat. Her feet, like her hands, were round balloons, inflated with easily fifty extra pounds each, just barely visible peeking out from the fat on her ankles, and her toes puffed out from them, each one ten times its normal size, poking just the tips out of their nest of fat on her feet. Her ass was already so bloated that it lifted her body meters off the floor, even surging up behind her so high it nearly reached the level of her head.  
Even her face swelled, nearly engulfing her features in the folds of her fat. Her cheeks, still bulging with the last load of food, blended smoothly into her fattened neck, which itself blended seamlessly into the fat of her shoulders. Her face, encased in pure fat, seemed to grow straight from the billowing lard of her body.  
At last, Hulk stopped feeding her, simply because there was not a single scrap of food left. “Food gone.”  
Bulk seemed at last, satisfied. “Can’t move. Good.”  
“Now. But more soon?” Hulk asked, seeming eager for a “yes.”  
Bulk sighed, and said, “yes. More food.”  
Hulk stood. “Come now. Safe place. Food there.”  
Bulk tried to get up, evidently, but was far too heavy and bloated. All she managed was a massive wave of fat that rolled through her gigantic body. “Can’t move. Too heavy.”  
“Hulk carry.” And he did exactly that, impossibly lifting her massive, hundred-ton body and burst through a wall of the building, then leaped away, still holding her.


End file.
